Bluetooth is a proprietary open wireless technology for exchanging data over short distances and may be utilized to connect two or more devices for communication therebetween. In order to connect Bluetooth devices, a connection setup procedure must be performed with one device, referred to as a master device, being in a page mode in an effort to connect with another device, referred to as a slave device, that is to be connected by performing a page scan. As shown in FIG. 1, the master device may transmit a page packet, also known as an identification (ID) packet, which includes the device access code (DAC) of the slave device. The slave device that is to be connected periodically performs a scan for page packets transmitted by other devices in proximity therewith. In an instance in which the slave device detects a page packet with its own DAC, the slave device may respond with an ID packet which consists of the DAC of the slave device. The master device then sends a frequency hop synchronization (FHS) packet to the slave device, when then responds with the ID packet. The master device may then transmit its first traffic, which may be a POLL-type of packet.
In an effort to reduce power consumption and channel occupancy associated with a Bluetooth device discovery and connection setup that is triggered autonomously instead of by a user, a Bluetooth Basic Rate (BR)/Enhanced Data Rate (EDR) connection may be formedonly in an instance in which device discovery has been conducted utilizing Bluetooth Low Energy (LE) technology. In this regard, Bluetooth LE device discovery utilizes three channels that are dedicated for advertising functions, thereby permitting devices to be discovered while consuming less power. Upon connection request, these same three channels may be utilized for the initial connection parameter exchange. Once a device is discovered and connection is initiated, regular data channels are used for communication. However, a Bluetooth BR/EDR connection setup may take an undesirably lengthy period of time, thereby slowing the establishment of a Bluetooth connection and reducing the user experience.